The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a cover openably/closably provided in a case.
There is an image forming apparatus in which a cover is openably/closably provided in a case so as to become possible to carry out maintenance or the like of the inside of the case.
For example, there is a printer including a lock plate pulled to an initial position by a spring on a cover side, an unlock plate biased to a lock plate side by a torsion spring on a case side and a cover spring opening an unlocked cover. This printer has been configured so that when a release button is depressed, a lock is released and the cover is slightly opened by a resilient force of the cover spring. Thus, a user can easily recognize a cover opening direction.
However, in the above-mentioned printer, it is necessary to provide an exclusive cover spring opening the cover. The above-mentioned printer has a problem that the number of parts related to a cover opening/closing structure increases.